<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'd Kill For You, I Am For You by Beethovensbitxh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613324">I'd Kill For You, I Am For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beethovensbitxh/pseuds/Beethovensbitxh'>Beethovensbitxh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex is Mercutio, Bobby and Trevor are different people, Bobby is Not Trevor Wilson, Caleb is Tybalt, Carrie is Rosaline, F/F, F/M, I split each chapter into 3 acts instead of the original 5, It took me so long to write this, Julie is Juliet, Literally nobody is straight, Luke is Romeo, Luke is the biggest simp in history, M/M, Mrs. Harrison is Nurse, Nick is Paris, Reggie is Benvolio, Romeo and Juliet AU, Trevor is Friar Laurence, Willie and Flynn have their own roles, because "its never straight no", but when is he not, i had to sneak a lil flarrie in here and if it meant manipulating my boy Luke it had to happen, i think i went brain dead writing this, since i skipped over a few scenes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:56:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beethovensbitxh/pseuds/Beethovensbitxh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Julie, star-crossed lovers from different houses, find themselves fighting for love in a time of sorrow and epic heroism</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Romeo and Juliet AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Mercer &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie Peters &amp; Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson &amp; Alex Mercer &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie Peters, Bobby | Trevor Wilson &amp; Flynn &amp; Alex Mercer &amp; Julie Molina &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie Peters &amp; Willie, Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie Peters, Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ACT I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from Romeo and Juliet by Peter Mcpoland</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Verona, where a scene or two lay, houses Patterson and Molina found themselves at odds. </p>
<p>Both, far too much alike to coincide in peace, leave much to the imagination when it comes to understanding their decades old feud. Hours after a brawl in the street between servants of both houses, Lukas Patterson, heir to the Patterson house, was utterly and irrevocably, bothered.</p>
<p>He requested to be on his lonesome, surrounded by his art and his books, wallowing in his sorrows. His mother and servants, worried for Luke, called for his cousin, Reginald, who had attempted to lighten his mood. When that failed, they called upon their friend Alexander, usually shortened to Alex by his friends, to try it for himself.</p>
<p>“Luke... please. What ails you?” Reginald asked, and Alexander rolled his eyes, “Do not try to understand his thinking, Reggie. He is ailed by the loss of-” Alex stopped himself and his eyes darted to Luke, who was barely paying attention. </p>
<p>“Of what?” Reggie pushed further, and Alex groaned and sat down on the windowsill. </p>
<p>“Of love!” Alex exclaimed, and Luke flopped backwards onto his seat by the fire and looked towards his friends, both of whom exchanged glances.</p>
<p>“Not of love. Of her favor.” He muttered, plucking at the string on his Mandolin. Luke had been chasing the affections of Caroline Wilson for many months, attempting to woo her with whichever skill he’d picked up at the moment. </p>
<p>Her father was not his biggest fan. Carrie, similarly, was not interested. He’d written songs and poems and sent drawings for her, yet she didn’t send one letter back.</p>
<p>“You have lost yourself in your affections Luke. Alex can attest.” Reggie pointed to his friend, who shot a glare at him. It was true, however. Both had noticed his infatuation, yet never acted or questioned it.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you leave the house for once. Get out. Enjoy the courtyard full of other... more open and interested women.” Reggie smirked. He’d always come up with the best course of actions, while his flirtatious personality was renowned amongst the kingdom.</p>
<p>“I heard from a... friend... that the Molinas are hosting a ball tonight. There are bound to be more, what's the term? Fish in the pond?” Alex attempted to help, and Luke tossed his instrument to the side, giving his now flushed and awkward looking friend an unappreciated glance. “The sea, you fool.” </p>
<p>Alex stood, his figure cast a shadow down on Luke, who was significantly smaller. Reggie put his hand up to stop him and Luke sighed and moved towards the window, sending a glance or two toward the girls dancing in the courtyard. </p>
<p>“He- he has a point.” Reggie chimed in. “yes, but the Molinas are my father's sworn enemies.” </p>
<p>“And? What about it? Plus, if you’re still so hung up on Carrie, I heard she’d be attending.”</p>
<p>Luke was silent for a moment, but his gaze met that of Reggie’s, who’s eyebrow was perched near the top of his wrinkled forehead, expectant of an answer. </p>
<p>“Alright. We’ll go.”</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>In the house opposite the Patterson's, who doubled as their nemeses, Julianna Molina awaited news from her nurse.</p>
<p> Nicholas, a kinsman to Prince Escalus, had requested Julie’s hand in marriage. The young kinsman, who if Julie had to be honest was quite handsome, was back for another try.</p>
<p>She watched from a window as her father walked with Nick through the courtyard, most likely discussing how Ray planned on waiting for the inevitable wedding for at least 2 years.</p>
<p>The biggest party of the year was tonight however, and she was sure he’d heard him discussing inviting the boy to it, to ensure that their marriage would be secured.</p>
<p>Julie was less than thrilled for it. Marriage, arranged or not, had never been her forte. Music was her true passion. The way notes flowed and rang out and felt in her throat as she sang them felt as right as the sun shining in the sky and the wind blowing through a meadow.</p>
<p>Upon her mother’s death the year before, Julie spent as little time in the world beyond the mansion walls as possible. Flynn, one of her ladies in waiting and best friend, brought news from the markets every day, and always had the best stories and jokes to entertain on particularly hard days.</p>
<p>“Julie! Julie! Quickly!” A voice rang out from down the hall as softened footsteps hurried toward her down the hall. “Nurse Harrison?” Julie turned, shuffling to meet the older woman halfway.</p>
<p>Nurse Harrison had been with her for all her life, from the moment of her birth, and would be there until Julie was grown and gone away to wherever she planned on going, even if it wasn’t to her husband's house. While her mother had introduced Julie to music, Harrison had kept her going after Rose’s death.</p>
<p>“What would you liken the love of Nicholas to?” Harrison panted, and held onto Julie’s elbows. “I would look, but love is out of the question. Nick could never fill the hole in my heart that music would leave.”</p>
<p>Harrison nodded, before straightening herself out. “Your mother would be proud to have a daughter like you, Julie. I just know it.”</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>“Will we have an excuse for being here?” Luke asked as they watched the doors to the Molina’s mansion open and allow in guests. </p>
<p>Despite his status as Luke’s best friend, Alex was still a distant relative of Lord Molina, removed multiple times give or take, giving him an invitation to the ball whether he liked it or not.</p>
<p>“We have an invitation. No need for speeches or the like Luke. We just... go in.” Reggie clicked his tongue and pointed. Luke was less than impressed.</p>
<p>“What a sound plan.”</p>
<p>“Come along then fellas. We have a ball to attend.” Alex led the way, holding out two gold decorated masks to his friends, who took them with eager. “We get in, we find either Carrie or a woman so beautiful and worthy of your love that you forget about her completely.” Reggie chuckled as they approached the mansion.</p>
<p>“That may be hard.” Luke shook his head, wallowing in his depression.</p>
<p>Getting in was the easy part. The hard part was trying to blend in. When they arrived, Alex called for someone, and another boy across the room turned to see them, waving. His hair fell past his shoulders even tied up, and his eyes stayed trained on Alex as he weaved through the crowd.</p>
<p>“Alex! How are you?” He said, and clasped Alex’s hands in his own. Reggie peered at them and turned to look at Luke, who seemed to notice it too.</p>
<p>“Boys!” Alex turned, dropping Willies hands quickly, and becoming rather flushed in the face. “This is William- Willie. My... uhm... my friend that I mentioned.” Willie gave them a smile and removed his mask, and Reggie could understand why Alex was so flustered.</p>
<p>“Hi fellas! Willie!” He was so bright, and Reggie reached to shake his hand, Luke did too. Alex seemed to be entranced just staring at Willie, but so were his friends.</p>
<p>Still, Luke felt the sickness that plagued many: heart break. He learned, through a vine of many guests and eavesdropping, that Carrie had planned on entering into a convent, content with living a chaste life dedicated to God. She’d sworn off love. Even one with Luke.</p>
<p>Suddenly, he felt less desire to dance or listen to the music being played. Dancing reminded him of her and the sad yet graceful dance she’d demonstrated when visiting the Patterson’s mansion once three months ago. It was her passion. One Luke had come to love. </p>
<p>“You’re being dramatic Lukas. Reggie nor I have anyone to dance with, and we still do it. This little fever of affection will dissipate soon.” Alex encouraged, but Luke wouldn’t hear it. “Love does not dissipate. If it did, I’d be dead.” </p>
<p>“Yet you’re not! Come on! Dance! Be merry!” Willie cheered, and a nearby couple smiled and nodded in agreement. They didn’t seem to realize three of the four boys weren’t entirely supposed to be there. </p>
<p>The night continued, lively and young, yet growing old with each passing footstep and twirl of a maiden’s skirt. Luke barely had time to notice the one girl in the entire mansion that held herself above the rest and didn’t vie for his attention.</p>
<p>He couldn’t recognize her, yet he could barely recognize anyone. Not with the masks and the usually fancy attire, especially for so many common villagers. </p>
<p>Her skin was golden and her hair wild with ringlets. Luke could tell, even from afar, that it was being held back by mostly pins whenever she rustled with one and a woman nearby sent her a look. </p>
<p>He was, utterly, entranced. She was, in that moment, the only girl in the entire room. Her dress, the perfect mixture of lilac and gold, only brought out the best of her features, what little he could make out, however. </p>
<p>Luke let go of the maiden girl he was twirling, letting her go to the next awaiting man, and stumbled over to his friends. </p>
<p>“Fellows, I believe my affections for Caroline are no more. I see another, more beautiful girl that my heart sings for.” He said, his eyes still entranced on the young woman, who stood by her lonesome, watching the dancers and the partygoers, yet didn’t show any attachment to the event itself. </p>
<p>As quickly as he’d come to their sides, Luke took off around the hall, steering clear of anyone he didn’t want to dance with. He slid to a stop against the wall she stood at, merely 5 feet from her.</p>
<p> He could practically taste her perfume. Though he wondered if she wore any that night or if it was just feelings of love taking control of his senses. </p>
<p>“The moon illuminates your beauty all too well.” He said, and the girl looked to him, adoration in her eyes. “I could see you from across the hall, burning as brightly as a star.” “You speak of me like you’ve known me for years.” His companion spoke, and her voice sounded like it would melt perfectly into his, forming one. </p>
<p>“You must know... you’re the most extravagant girl in this room, yet your spirits seem so dwindled. They shant be.” Luke looked to her, catching a quick sparkle in her eyes, and his breath hitched. </p>
<p>“My father intends for me to marry a man I have no interest in.” Luke didn’t know how to respond. She seemed so desperate for a way to escape this place.</p>
<p>Luke dropped his hand to his side, allowing it to brush past his mysterious girls own hand. She moved her pinky to wrap around his pointer finger, and all Luke wanted to do was kiss her right there.</p>
<p>His friends would no doubt make fun of him for it though.</p>
<p>“Follow me” he whispered, letting go of her hand and slipping out the door, lending one last glance over his shoulder as he left. </p>
<p>———</p>
<p>Part of Julie felt compelled to stay, but the pure intrigue and mystery of this boy overtook that. So, she followed his lead. It took a moment for her to find him, but he’d slipped behind a pillar. </p>
<p>He was playing hard to get.</p>
<p>The giant hall was decorated with candles and plants, with the light of the waning moon peering in through the windowpanes.</p>
<p>“You’re an awful hider.” She smiled, standing in front of the pillar, waiting for him to come back out. “Am I?” His voice echoed from the other side of the room. Julie turned quickly, taken aback by his sudden appearance.</p>
<p>“What are you? A ghost? Passing through the walls?” Julie tried her best to remain as honorable and composed as she could. “Oh dear no. I’m just quick.” He smirked, leaning against the pillar. </p>
<p>Julie approached cautiously, even though, in that very moment, she would've trusted him with her entire life. Standing in chest to chest, eyes darting between lips and eyes, he brushed a strand of her hair out of her face. </p>
<p>Julie slipped her hand into his, fitting perfectly in his palm.</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>Luke’s gaze fell to her hands as she did, so pristine and dainty, capable of playing a song so beautiful that his heart would be set aflutter so fast the wings would leave scratches.</p>
<p>“May I-” He began and brought his hand up to the mask on her face, encased in golden and sitting perfectly on her nose.  Julie did the same, and when neither made a move to stop the other, both lifted them off carefully.</p>
<p>The prettiest girl in the world currently held his hand in hers, and Luke felt his breath shutter as he looked into her eyes.</p>
<p>Julie caught a quick glint of a sparkle in his eyes and felt her face warm and her smile grew.</p>
<p>Her lips were softer than Luke could even imagine, like buttermilk, moving in some type of perfect harmony with his. Luke moved one of his hands to cup that spot right behind her ear, and then the other to hold her waist, letting her mask fall to the floor. He forgot about everything: his friends, his family, the feud, Carrie, even if it was just for a scarce moment, one he wasn’t quite sure he’d find again.</p>
<p>If it were possible, his jawline could’ve cut Julie’s hand as she pressed her palm into it, pulling his face closer into hers. His hair fell down and into his forehead, but neither wanted to stop in order to move it away, fearing this would be their first and last opportunity to do this.</p>
<p>When it finally ended, both with a feeling in the bottom of their lungs that screamed for more, Luke gave her a second look. “Tell me...” Julie whispered, “I never quite caught your name.” Luke hesitated for a moment but brought his forehead down against hers.</p>
<p>“Lukas.”</p>
<p>“Julianna.”</p>
<p>Luke smiled, it was nice to finally know her name, but then he pulled back. There was a reason she seemed so familiar, so beautiful in a sense that he knew exactly who she was without seeing her face.</p>
<p>“Molina?” He asked, and his face fell. Julie smiled, yet turned in confusion. “Yes. Why? You wouldn’t happen to be a Patterson?” He could tell she was trying to be humorous, but he wasn’t sure how to respond.</p>
<p>“Uh- I-” Luke stammered, but his expression was all Julie needed to recognize his meaning. “Oh.” </p>
<p>It was silent for a moment, and the distant sound of laughter and music and footsteps overtook them.</p>
<p>“I suppose this means I can never see you again.” She whispered, but Luke leaned down and left a quick kiss on her lips, one that stuck like peppermint in tea.</p>
<p> “Quite the opposite.” He whispered, letting his hands find hers. He backed up, letting their fingers slowly unlock, before disappearing past the pillars.</p>
<p>“Julie!”  She heard from behind her, and she turned to see her cousin, Caleb, storming down the hall. His purple cape flew behind him, and his sword swung from his waist, the tip of it just barely grazing the floor. “Do you know who that was? Lukas Patterson!” </p>
<p>“I’m aware.” Julie said firmly, for the first time in her life. Caleb had always been overprotective, but his hatred and distain for any man not of the Molina house would be the end of him. </p>
<p>Overprotective was a strong word in all actuality, it was a word caught right on the edge of any educated Molina’s aware tongue, but none could say or understand.</p>
<p>He growled as he advanced, and Julie bent down to pick her mask up from the ground, “The Pattersons are-” “My father's greatest enemy, I’m aware. But a love greater than music has sprung from that hatred. It is not one I can ignore.”</p>
<p>Caleb grabbed her wrist, but Julie pulled away harshly. “You will never know the love I feel.” And she stomped away down the hall and back to the party, leaving Caleb with a look on his face that could leave anyone afraid. But not Julianna Molina.</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>Getting in was one thing, but by the time the Molinas had realized two Patterson’s had impeded on their party, the three boys were practically sprinting through the marsh trying to get out.</p>
<p>They took coverage behind a log in the woods, ditching their masks in the bog. It seemed like hours before the Molinas finally stopped looking, but it was only about a half hour. Perhaps it was the bugs in their faces or the heat that finally prompted Alex to emerge from their spot, but they crawled out muddy and straining their eyes to see through the dark without a lantern or torch to light their way.</p>
<p>“This way lads!” Luke called out, helping Reggie to his feet and pointing back towards the mansion. “That way? Luke that’s back towards the Molinas! We’ll be caught!”</p>
<p>Luke just stared back that way mindlessly, a stupid grin plastered across his face. “I know. But there’s something I... something I need to do.”</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>Julie hadn’t been able to stop thinking about him. About Luke. About how he made her feel or how he held her or how his words always seemed to coincide with the exact tempo of her heartbeat.</p>
<p>Her curls shot out in different directions as she tried to brush through it, staring at her reflection in the vanity. </p>
<p>There was a rustling out on the balcony, and Julie’s eyes shot to the banister, where an arm appeared over it, grabbing hold onto a vine entangled in each separate pillar.</p>
<p>Julie turned in her seat quickly, the brush falling from her hand. It clattered on the floor, and her vanity shook when she backed into it.</p>
<p>“Luke?” She called out when the mysterious visitor finally pulled themselves over the railing. He fell onto the hard surface, smacking the back of his head when he landed.</p>
<p>“Julie!” He smiled as he sat up, his fluffy hair falling every which way in front of his eyes. Julie’s heart skipped a beat as she rushed to kneel beside him and brush a strand out of his face.</p>
<p>“Are you mad?” She looked him up and down, making sure there were no physically injuries easy for her to see. </p>
<p>“Well, we’re all a little mad...” He chuckled, giving her that same smirk she was sure he gave every other girl in the kingdom. He never had though. Well except for Carrie, but only once.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” She whispered and grabbed ahold of his hand and helped hm to his feet. </p>
<p>“I told you...” he stood and brushed himself off, rubbing the back of his head, “I’d see you again.”</p>
<p>He looked at her like she’d hung every single strictly for them to have this conversation.</p>
<p>“Well, I may not have expected ‘again’ to be tonight.” </p>
<p>Their hands still locked, Luke closed the gap between them, pushing their hands into their chests. “Again is as soon as we wish it to be. I also just ran through a swamp and I needed a moment to admire the prettiest girl in the kingdom. Again.” </p>
<p>Julie felt her cheeks flush. “Why must you be a Patterson? I cannot love the one I was created to love, only because of the feud between our blood. It’s stricken me with grief.” </p>
<p>Luke brought her hand up to leave a lingering kiss on her knuckles.  “Then no longer call me a Patterson. I will abandon both names and go by whatever you prefer me to. Call me ‘my love’ and that is what I’ll respond to.”</p>
<p>“If my father sees you... he’ll have you killed." </p>
<p>“Your eyes are more powerful than 20 of their swords. I will be saved with one glance from you. Besides, it’s dark, they won’t see me even I kissed you here and now.”</p>
<p>Julie reached forward and placed a hand on the back of his head, pulling him closer into a kiss. “You were right.” “I usually am when it comes to love.” Luke smiled at her, just barely catching the warmer tint rising her face, “Besides, it’d good it’s dark. Someone might see you blush.”</p>
<p>“So you do love me then?” Julie rose an eyebrow and smirked, and Luke was at a loss for words. He wanted to eagerly to blurt out “yes, and I will never stop” but his chest ached so harshly he couldn’t force the words out.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to say anything, I know you’ll say yes. You’re too-” she stopped, and Luke squinted. “Too what?” “Too sparkly eyed and concerned with what I might say if you admit it again outright.”</p>
<p>Luke took a moment, before taking her face in his hands and planting a kiss on her forehead. “I am in love with a Molina, and I swear by the moon-” “Don’t swear by the moon. She’s too changeable. If our love is as strong as the tide, we can’t let the moon pull it.”</p>
<p>“Then what can I swear our love by?” “Nothing. Swear it by... swear it by us. I’ll believe you whomever—whatever –you swear it by.”</p>
<p>Luke held her face and wiped a thumb over her cheek, which she melted into, “I’ve wanted nothing more than to love you for eternity, even if I’ve known you for but an hour. Say you’ll marry me. Marry me and we can unite our families. End this feud and I promise- our future shall be as golden as the throne the lord sits upon.”</p>
<p>Despite her previous stance on marriage, Julie nodded vigorously and her lover pulled her into another, soft kiss. Her lips tasted like lemon, just a bit sour, but sweet and homelike. Luke never wanted to pull away. But he did. Damned breathing.</p>
<p>“When shall we wed?” Julie whispered as Luke made his way back to the railing, swinging one leg over it. “Come to the chapel on the kingdom boarders. Nine. Friar Trevor will await us.” </p>
<p>Julie brushed a strand of hair from his face and kissed his dimple, “Be safe my love. Swim amongst the stars.” </p>
<p>Luke swung his other leg over, his feet catching on the slotted banister and holding onto the railing, “Why would you suggest I swim amongst the stars when I am already engulfed by your seemingly endless love?” And with that, he dropped to the ground. </p>
<p>Julie leaned on her elbows and watched as he disappeared into the woods line, she whispered to herself, yet it felt like she was screaming it to a crowd, “Tomorrow at nine. I’ll be there.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ACT II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The early morning sun left strokes across the dark sky, yet Friar Trevor was up early. </p>
<p>He usually spent the early morning, before the sun was so far up that he was sweating through his tunic, tending to his garden. The turnips were just about ready to be harvested, and the lettuce was coming up nicely. He’d collected a basket of potatoes the morning before, enough for a few weeks' worth of meals.</p>
<p>Growing his own vegetables, only entering town for meats and inaccessible goods, Trevor was okay with it. He didn’t like human interaction all that much anyway.</p>
<p>“Father! Good morrow!” “Ah! Lukas! How are you doing this morning’?”</p>
<p>“Friar Trevor, I come with wonderful news!” Luke was panting and pushing through the tall weeds. The grazing cattle and sheep had yet to reach Trevor’s home. “I hope you rested well last night with this news then my son.”</p>
<p>Luke was grinning ear to ear, and he pushed his hair from his face. “I did indeed. I plan to marry. Today. Will you wed us?”</p>
<p>Trevor chuckled and squinted his eyes. For weeks, he’d heard all about Luke’s love for Carrie. He had become something like his own personal advisor. “Madame Caroline finally agreed to it then?” </p>
<p>“No. No. Someone- someone even more beautiful- and lovely. Her name makes me heart sing and the feeling it leaves behind bears more truth and soreness than I could've ever thought.” </p>
<p>Luke seemed purely infatuated, and Trevor raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“And her name?” He didn’t know who he expected, but he certainly didn’t expect the name to leave Lukes lips be Julianna Molina. A Patterson and a Molina? To be wed? It was certainly unexpected. </p>
<p>Trevor rubbed his mouth before putting a hand on Luke's shoulder, “Come inside Lukas. I have tea. We should discuss this.”</p>
<p>So Luke sat, still as a log in the kitchen, sipping on tea infused with honey and lemon, which reminded him of his beloved. “Have you forgotten about Caroline?” “Well, you told me to let her go, and when I learned about her plans to-” “Plans?” “Yes, she’s joining the convent...” </p>
<p>Trevor attempted to say “That is simply not true. I would have heard if we were receiving a new nun, or If anyone in town was going to become one for that matter”, but he was cut off by Luke, who placed down his cup and was still listing off the reasons he believed he and Julie were meant to be. </p>
<p>Their names written side by side in the stars.</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>Reggie and Alex sat in the square; backs pressed against stone. It was near empty, save for a few children playing by the market booths, and a boy about their age by the fountain.</p>
<p>“Blasted! Where could Luke be?” Reggie looked <br/>around, pushing himself up and flat onto his feet. </p>
<p>“Did he not come home last night?” Alex used one hand to shield the sun from his eyes. It was a hot day, and his back would surely blister against the stones, but he figured there would be a little time before that happened.</p>
<p>“No. Can’t believe it. Whatever he was doing last night killed him. That or he’s gone crazy. But it doesn’t matter anyway. His father received a letter from Caleb Covington of the Molina household.” “A challenge?” Alex squinted and cocked his head.</p>
<p>“If any. Luke could surely be dead. Can’t accept a challenge when you’ve been pierced by cupid's bow and arrow now can you?” Reggie kicked a small stone, which landed at the base of the fountain.</p>
<p>“He wouldn’t last three minutes against Caleb Covington!” Both Reggie and Alex turned to see the boy by the fountain, now on his feet and coming towards them.</p>
<p>“What’s so special about Caleb?” Reggie chuckled, and the boy looked between them.<br/>“Didn’t you know? He’s more than just the Prince of Cats. He’s a champion. He’s as good at fighting as a chorus man is at singing. His timing is perfect – when he counts bars it’s one, two -” the boy pulled a fencing sword from his side and pointed at Reggie.</p>
<p>“And the third one is in your chest.” He said, placing the tip right on his chest and flicking it a bit, cutting one of the buttons off of his shirt. “He can hit a silk button at his first go."</p>
<p>The boys looked for the right words to say as their new companion removed the sword from Reggie’s chest and placed it back on his waist. </p>
<p>“And who might you be stranger?” Alex said when he noticed Reggie staring at him, and the subtle clench of his teeth.</p>
<p>The boy extended his hand, which Alex took, “My names Robert. Friends call me Bobby.” “Well then Bobby. Consider us friends. I’m Alex. This is-” he turned to Reggie, who still hadn’t moved. Alex dug his elbow into Reggie’s side to get his attention. </p>
<p>“Reggie! Reginald. Reggie. Anything you want to call me.” He hastily said, and Bobby chuckled, pushing hair away from his face.</p>
<p>“Morning friends! I have spectacular news!” Luke yelled as he climbed the small hill separating the square from the valley where Patterson Mansion lay.</p>
<p>“Luke! What is it? That you’ve finally found your way home from wherever it is you disappeared to last night?” Alex shook his head, and Luke perched an eyebrow. “Sorry. I had... business to take care of.” Luke's eyes met Bobby, who smiled and nodded welcomingly.</p>
<p>“Who might this be?” “Bobby. Pleasure.” Bobby extended a hand, just like he’d done with the other two. Luke didn’t take it, but he instead stared over Bobby’s shoulder. The other three boys turned to look, and spotted a girl in the courtyard, wearing a traditional Molina waiting dress and giving Luke a nod. He seemed to understand. </p>
<p>“The news I bear... it comes in a form that you may not be too pleased with.” And so, Luke informed his friends, Bobby too, of the wondrous news. </p>
<p>“Married? To a Molina? Oh Luke...” Reggie bit the inside of his cheek and Bobby furrowed his brow, “what might be the problem?” “Lukas Patterson.” Alex gestured toward his friend, and Bobby seemed to get the message. </p>
<p>“Friends, I wish for you to be there, at my wedding. We’ve been friends for so long, something would be missing... Bobby would you like to attend too?” “I mean uhm... yes. I would.”</p>
<p>Luke smiled brightly, and Reggie could tell his cousin was truly happy. “We’d love to” he blurted out, and Alex gave him a glare. </p>
<p>“You- you- you can bring Willie!” Luke bargained, and Alex snapped his head back around. Luke could tell he liked Willie, but he wouldn’t say it. </p>
<p>The people around them weren’t as... excepting as he and Reggie had been. It’s how he’d found a place as a kinsman, plus a good word from Luke’s father had helped.</p>
<p>“Then it’s settled. Nine O’clock sharp gentlemen. And do not...” he looked over his shoulder and dropped his voice to a whisper, “tell my father about this.”</p>
<p>Bobby smirked; even though he’d only just met these three, he could tell they’d be fairly good friends for years to come.</p>
<p>“By this time tomorrow boys... I’ll be a married man.” “And a stupid one. But a happy one.” Alex pointed out, and Reggie slapped his side, before turning to Luke “We’ll be there. Don’t worry.”</p>
<p>Luke clapped Bobby on the shoulder and pushed past them, making a quick pace to the girl who’d been nodding from across the square. </p>
<p>Good afternoon.” He said as he approached.</p>
<p>“Is it? Afternoon?” “Don’t play coy. The sun is high in the sky. You’re here from my beloved?”<br/>The girl nodded and removed her hood, underneath which were individual braids tucked into a perfect curve in her cape. </p>
<p>“Flynn. Julie’s lady-in-waiting. And her best friend. Which means if the Patterson rumors about breaking women's hearts prove true, I’ll be hunting you for sport.”</p>
<p>“Flynn... give your lady my compliments. I promise that-” “Oh thank god. I’ll tell her that! She’ll be thrilled!” Luke furrowed his brow and Flynn clapped her hands together.</p>
<p>“Tell her what?” “That you promise! That in itself is a good start.”</p>
<p>Luke closed his eyes and let his head drop. “Find a way to get Julie to the chapel at nine. Mine and my company will be waiting. There we shall marry and live lives as long as the sun.”</p>
<p>Flynn nodded, but Luke reached out one last time, “Flynn! Uhm... give her my love. I cannot wait to see her again, this time on the aisle.” </p>
<p>Flynn just nodded again and whispered “Of course.”</p>
<p>-------</p>
<p>“Willie! Willie!” Alex yelled out as he crossed the market, jogging to catch up with his friend. Willie turned, and Alex immediately felt relief wash over him. That smile would always make him feel safe. Even if they weren’t together.</p>
<p>“Alex! What’re you doing today?” Willie clapped him on the shoulder as Alex slowed to walk alongside him. “Oh- I- uh... I came to ask you a question.” “And what would this question be?”</p>
<p>Alex turned and looked around them for prying ears, but ultimately stopped, placing his hand on Willie’s arm. “Here.” He pointed, and pulled Willie into an empty alley, away from the eyes of the public. </p>
<p>It was dark and damp, but the beams of light that did break through the rooftops illuminated Willie’s face perfectly.</p>
<p>Alex slid his hand onto that perfect jawline, pressing his thumb into Willie’s cheek, and throwing the other hand on the nape of his neck, pulling his “friend” into a kiss. </p>
<p>The cold, wet stone wall of one of the buildings pressed tight into Willie’s back as Alex pushed him against it, standing just slightly over him. Willie’s hand fit perfectly in the small of Alex’s back, pushing them together even further. They knew what would happen if someone saw this. Found them together. But neither could help it. Human desire has a funny way of denying what others tried to proclaim as wretched.</p>
<p>Willie didn’t want to let go and let Alex’s teeth scrape against his bottom lip as he pulled away. The feeling of him lingering on Willie’s mouth. Still, even after that, he yearned for the taste of him again.</p>
<p>“You let that mouth of yours wander any further and soon enough the two rival houses will be nothing to Verona compared to you and me.” Willie whispered into Alex’s ear, and the boy turned bright red, his hair falling into his face.</p>
<p>And that’s how Alex came to know that beautiful boy, pressed against a wall in a damp, plague filled alleyway with no space left between them.</p>
<p>“What was your question again?” Willie pressed a kiss into Alex’s jaw, just under his ear, as his fingertips brushed the other side of his jawline.</p>
<p>Alex bit his lip and pulled away, leaving Willie reeling from what had just been so intimate, and was now just as cold as the air. “It’s my- uhm...” </p>
<p>Alex rarely stumbled over his words, but with Willie it felt hard not to.  “My best friend... he’s- you know Luke... he’s getting married today. Tonight. Or- well he offered...”</p>
<p>Alex was getting little across, but Willie understood through the stutters. “Wait. Are you asking- are you asking if I’ll accompany you to this wedding?” He cocked an eyebrow and Alex felt like he could die right there on the spot. </p>
<p>“Well how you say it makes it sound much more... official.” “I’m sorry? This wedding isn’t official?” </p>
<p>Alex spun, hands out towards Willie, “No no no no no, it is! It is! Just the way I’m asking you... to attend... is rather... yes.” He trailed off, looking back towards the distant opening of the alley and seriously considered running.</p>
<p>“I always knew you were a hopeless romantic Alex.” Willie fixed the collar of Alex’s shirt and let his gaze hang for a moment, before moving past him. “Glad to know you never stopped being...” he stopped halfway down the alley and turned to look over his shoulder. “Being you.”</p>
<p>And with that, he disappeared into the bright daylight, engulfed by the white. Alex slumped against the wall, barely catching himself with his hand. Maybe he did know how Luke felt after all.</p>
<p>------</p>
<p>The heat of the day only rose as midday approached. The sun was highest in the sky, but would soon come in the form of Julie, beaming and beautiful.</p>
<p>Before she’d arrived, Luke watched the door, and the heat rising off the flowers in the window boxes. Each color pressed into the window made the inside even more brilliant than the outside. </p>
<p>Alex felt almost unholy being inside, since he hadn’t attended a service in almost a year.</p>
<p>Trevor seemed nervous. Any good friar would be if he was marrying two children of rival families. “May Heaven bless this ceremony!” He cheerfully cried, and Luke’s friends cheered in agreement, but Trevor turned and muttered something along the lines of “...if it shall permit us.”</p>
<p>“It will... I’m sure of it just from the joy I get from seeing her for even a moment. You just join our hands with holy words and after that it doesn’t matter what happens: it’s enough that she’ll be my wife.”</p>
<p>“Even honey can become sickly if it’s too sweet, you must be careful.” Trevor insisted. He kept bees after all. He would know. </p>
<p>Luke, however, had turned back to the door, watching intently. </p>
<p>Alex placed a hand on his shoulder, and was soon joined by their friends, old and new. “She’ll be here... right?” Luke furrowed his brow, and Reggie raised his. “You’re joking. If the way you speak about her is true, she’ll come. I know it.”</p>
<p>And Reggie was right. A few moments later, when they had all dispersed, and were speaking amongst themselves, she arrived. </p>
<p>Bobby and Reggie were laughing in the corner to themselves, and Reggie placed a hand on Bobby’s shoulder and let it linger just a bit longer than normal. Bobby didn’t seem to mind, and he smiled a certain half smile that could melt the world away. But they were soon forced apart by the door opening.</p>
<p>Her footsteps were soft, like she was floating, and she was followed by Flynn, the girl from the square.</p>
<p>She was in Luke’s embrace within seconds, holding his face. They’d only been apart for less than one day, but it had felt like lifetimes since she’d kissed his lips. </p>
<p>“Oh... my dear Julie, it feels like forever since I held you in mine. Our love, sealed today, will be everlasting and wound with fates golden string.” </p>
<p>Luke brushed the stray hair from her face and laid a single soft kiss on her forehead. She looked even more beautiful in the daytime.</p>
<p>Trevor gave them a moment, and he could’ve sworn he saw Alex and Willie lock pinkies for a moment, but he didn’t say anything. </p>
<p>“Come children, while the day looms still!” He said suddenly, breaking the silence, before turning on his heel and heading deeper into the sanctuary.</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>The chapel gave Alex a glimmer of hope that his friend was making the right decision. Luke hadn’t made many of them in recent months. Then again, stepping foot in a chapel after almost a year didn’t settle his stomach. </p>
<p>At least he had. He always had Willie.</p>
<p>As the ceremony was underway, halfway between the vows and the rights, Alex felt Willie grab his hand and squeeze just a bit, and all his anxieties disappeared into a cloud of incense. </p>
<p>His cheeks felt hot, but he played it off as the subtly lowering heat.</p>
<p>The sun learned each certain curve and brook in Julie’s skin, and Luke wanted nothing more than to seize the ball of flame itself and force it to live inside her, breathing that same beauty and glow into her every day and every night.</p>
<p> But then, she’d be unable to rest, and that glow would eventually fade. So, he decided against it.</p>
<p>Reggie understood little of what was transpiring. He’d lost focus when Bobby sat so close Reggie could feel his rib cage move with each breath, and when Bobby put his arm around Reggie to shake his shoulder, he could perfectly take in the weight of his bicep on his back.</p>
<p>All anyone really heard was toward the end, when Trevor brought the ceremony to a close.<br/>It was in that instant that all 6 teenagers knew that it wouldn’t be so bad.</p>
<p> They could get used to the joining of the two houses. After all, Alex and Reggie were practically stumbling over themselves for two members of the Molina house as well.</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>“Good evening my wife. My one and only. My beautiful bride.” Luke grinned as he pulled himself over Julie’s balcony once again. He was a bit sappy when he was lost in love, but Julie didn’t mind. She was just as blind to the outside world when she was with him. </p>
<p>He’d escorted her as far as he could without being seen by the mansion guards, before sneaking around towards her balcony.</p>
<p>He’d done it the night before, so he climbed the side, pushing vines to the side and ignoring the occasional thorn sticking into his palm. It was never enough pressure to draw blood, but they left rather deep marks in his skin.</p>
<p>“Oh, my love. I know it has barely been but an hour, but it felt like more than 3 eternities.” “You need not fret anymore my darling. After tonight, they cannot keep us apart any longer. They will be forced to attend meals and parties together. Two houses united as one.” Luke held her hands, clasped so tightly in his they warmed her entire body.</p>
<p>“I cannot stay long tonight. My father has called for dinner-“ “ What could he want?” </p>
<p>Luke shook his head, and placed one of his hands on her shoulder. “Whatever it is… it’s certainly not more than our love.” </p>
<p>A light in one of the halls was lit, and Luke whipped his head around. “I must go-“ “wait! Before you do!” Julie backed away, letting Luke follow her into her room. She pulled a dainty necklace from her vanity, one with a small flower -a rose- hanging from it.</p>
<p>“Wear this. Like a wedding ring. It-“ Julie swallowed, before unclasping the necklace and placing it around her lovers neck. “It was my mother’s. She’ll protect you. Protect us.” Her hands dragged down along his chest, and Luke leaned it to kiss her once again. They’d kissed so many times in 3 days, and both wanted it to last forever. </p>
<p>“Tomorrow morning. I’ll be back and we can tell the world of us.” Luke whispered after he broke the kiss, and they pushed their foreheads together. </p>
<p>“Until tomorrow then.”</p>
<p>------</p>
<p>While Luke said goodbye to Julie, his friends lurked in the courtyard outside, careful to avoid the sight of both Patterson’s and Molina’s alike. </p>
<p>At that moment, they were teenagers, laughing and poking fun at each other and Luke. Bobby had caught onto the humor and mentality of the group rather quickly, and Willie was happy to be around Alex and his friends.</p>
<p>Still, the summer's day continued with its raging heat. </p>
<p>Alex had taken to pouring water down his head to cool off, letting the hair stick to his forehead. </p>
<p>Reggie elbowed him in the ribs, and lowered his sight, “Watch out. Ol’ Covington and his foolish friends are marching this way.”</p>
<p>Alex didn’t turn around, and continued pouring, snorting out a “what does it matter?”.</p>
<p>“He looks angry Alex…” Bobby straightened himself, letting his hand slide up to the hilt of his blade. He’d never completely agreed with Caleb’s methods of dealing with the Patterson’s, especially after he noticed the one Patterson with jet black hair and freckles from across the courtyard, who was so damn beautiful he couldn’t find time to think of anything else.</p>
<p>“So let him be Bobb-“ Alex was cut off by Caleb’s yells. “You! You consort with Luke Patterson! The boy who is trying to- trying to seduce young Julianna!” He raised his sword, pointing it straight at Alex. At the same moment, Willie turned to look at the approaching man. </p>
<p>“William? What of the heavens are you doing here?” He swung his sword around, and the 4 men following him stopped their marching. Willie gulped, and Alex put his hand out toward Caleb. “I don’t know your business with Willie or my friends, but I suggest you back off before things seriously get out of hand!” </p>
<p>Willies eyes darted to the ground as Caleb replaced his sword, and leaned exceptionally close to Willies face. “You… I should’ve known I couldn’t trust you. You’ve probably told these- Patterson’s- everything!” He said Patterson like someone had said something unsavory about his boots, and Reggie half-expected him to spit at their feet.</p>
<p>“What do you want Caleb? We’ve done nothing but stand around!” Reggie spread his arms, and Caleb cocked his eyebrow and tilted his head. </p>
<p>“William works for me. He knows better than to run with street scum!” His eyes traced over Bobby, who brought his head back in surprise.</p>
<p>“If you have something to say about Willie, how about you direct your anger at me instead. I will be sure to let the Prince know!” Alex’s cheeks burned, as an anger he’d never felt before filled him. Caleb’s eyes widened, and both drew their swords.</p>
<p>Sweat dripped down Caleb’s forehead, andAlex could imagine it was salty, like the rest of his personality. It would have ended, both would have gone their separate ways with their men, and this would have been a simple confrontation in the street. Nothing more.</p>
<p>But then Luke came running up the hill, tucking the rose pendant into his shirt.</p>
<p>“Luke Patterson. Come to save your pitiful friends from an even worse fate? Can you not avert the blood almost spilled? Fight me like a man, and maybe yours will be spared.” He raised his sword, yet poor Luke was not currently wearing one.</p>
<p>“I will not fight you Caleb. It is against…” he looked back at his friends, “it is against a vow I have sworn upon until my final breath.”</p>
<p>“Then let this be your final…” Caleb jabbed, and instead of Luke feeling the familiar, uninviting cold of steel on flesh, he felt his friend fall at his feet. </p>
<p>Luke sank to his knees, as did Willie, both scrambling to turn Alex over. Alex held his side and let out a breathless laugh, “tis but a scratch. Nothing more nothing less than a swipe of the blade. Now. Help me to my feet.”</p>
<p>“Alex…” Luke whispered as he moved Alex’s hand away to reveal the darkening stain on his shirt. “That is not just a scratch Al-“ Willie choked out, and his fingers lingered over the fabric, tugging it up to show the wound. It was certainly not a scratch.</p>
<p>“It’s not…” Alex wheezed, propping himself up on his elbows, “it’s not that deep…” “yes but…” Bobby knelt beside him, “it’ll do the job.”</p>
<p>“No! No! We need to fix him! He needs a- he needs a doctor! Someone! We just need to help him!” Willie cried, and hot tears slipped down his cheeks. </p>
<p>Alex, through the subtly worsening pain, lifted up his hand to wipe them away. “Oh fret not now dear William. I’ve seen enough sunsets in my life to know that the last one I witnessed in your presence was the… the most perfect one a person could see. How the orange streaked the blue. It blended together perfectly.” His hand fell to wrap around Willies, “Like us.”</p>
<p>“Al-Alex I am… oh lord what have I done?” Luke raked a bloody hand through his hair, leaving a streak of it across his forehead. “You did nothing but love Lukas.” </p>
<p>Alex assured, but suddenly his face turned sour, “You loved. You loved the one person you know you shouldn’t, and fate has taken mine instead. He has taken my life under your arm!”</p>
<p>Luke’s biggest fear was coming true, as his best friend turned on him, dying in his arms. “I was… I was trying to help-“ “your help was not wanted.” Alex said. A crowd had formed, ready to watch a dying man become another headstone outside of the chapel. </p>
<p>“But I pity you…” he gasped finally, and his breathing slowed. And then his chest stopped rising. And his eyes glossed over. </p>
<p>Alexander Mercer had died in the street surrounded by strangers and his helpless friends.</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>“This isn’t the end… there will be more- more fighting. More deaths to the innocent.” Luke whispered, clutching his knee that had been soaked in his best friend's blood.</p>
<p>It was nearly silent, except for the distant church bells signaling the evenings coming service. It had barely been a day since he’d been there, but it terrified Luke to step back inside. The benevolent and powerful God had retaliated, and traded his best friend for Julie. He knew he’d have to eventually. The funeral would just drive that metaphorical knife into his side even more. The one his friend had taken for him.</p>
<p>“I- I can’t believe it… he’s really gone…” Reggie closed his eyes and swallowed, letting the knife on his waist band scratch against the fountain  wall with every breath he took. Bobby squeezed his hand, yet he hadn’t said anything since the incident. </p>
<p>His trance was broken when he saw a familiar purple cape flap out of the corner of his eye, and he whipped his head around. “Caleb…” he cleared his throat, and the rest of the boys also turned.</p>
<p>“You-“ Willie screamed, pulling the sword from Bobby’s side and lurching forward, raising it to his chest, “You- you took Alex’s life and then went for midday lunch! He’s dead because of you and one of us will go with him!”</p>
<p>He was sprinting by then, and Caleb only smiled. “It will be you to go with, and I will-“</p>
<p> “I’ll decide that.” Willie cut him off, and Caleb drew his own rapier. They clashed, their blades clanging and creating the occasional spark as they scraped together. No one attempted to stop it, not even Reggie, who desperately wanted to see his friend again.</p>
<p>Except for Luke.</p>
<p>“No… I will…” Luke said, stiff and heavy, as his dagger slipped straight under Caleb’s waistcoat. Deep red ran down his front, and his knees buckled once Luke pulled his blade out.</p>
<p>Caleb’s sword fell to Luke’s feet as the dying man reached his shaking hand towards it, and Luke kicked it towards him. A risky move for the young man, who squatted as Caleb’s hand wrapped around the end. </p>
<p>“Say hello to the devil for me. Alexander will be sure to send a basketful of fruit down.”</p>
<p>And he stood, letting the weight of what he’d done grow at his feet, staining both the bottom of his boots and the clay beneath them. </p>
<p>“Lukas… what have you done?” Reggie shuttered, Bobby’s arm holding him back. “I took care of… of the problem.” Luke whispered, watching as Caleb gave out his last breath.</p>
<p>Murmurs from the crowd only grew as Luke realized what he’d done. His breathing began to race, and his heartbeat was pounding away in his head, shaking his thoughts loose and onto the ground. Pooling like the blood on the floor. </p>
<p>“What has he done?” “Is that Lukas Patterson?” “What would his father think?” “The boys gone mad” “It’s the grief” “Poor Alexander, he’d be so ashamed”</p>
<p>So Luke ran, letting the dagger in his hand drop to the ground. He ran over the hill, and through the front gates of the kingdom, and out towards the woods. </p>
<p>He’d half expected the Molinas guards to be hot on his tail, so he never turned back. He only continued forward.</p>
<p>It’s funny what grief will do to a man when faced with said grief's causation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ACT III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julie had never taken death easily. When news of her mother’s illness reached her, she’d locked herself away for hours.</p><p>Caleb’s death came at no shock. He’d always been the type to say something so irrational and horrible that he’d get himself killed. </p><p>The news that it was at the hands of her husband of 3 hours was more shocking. Luke barely knew Caleb, at least that she knew of. </p><p>“You don’t cry for your cousins death?” Nurse Harrison said as she sat beside her, with Flynn behind her, braiding her hair. She was focused, but her mind seemed to drift elsewhere.</p><p>“I cannot, but I do cry for Luke. How worried he must be. Exiled!” Julie turned in her chair, yanking her hair out of Flynn’s hands. “How cruel must the prince be?”</p><p>“He killed Caleb-“ “Yes but Caleb killed Alexander! He tried to kill Luke! Surely the Prince must see that!” </p><p>“I’m sure he does Jules-“ Flynn interrupted, “but what is the domestic life of 1 for the physical lives of 2 men?” </p><p>Julie sniffled and wiped her cheek, silently thankful she’d given him her pendant before he’d been exiled. At least now he had a piece of her until she could escape. </p><p>“What if he leaves- leaves me?” She shook her head, letting her hair fall over her shoulders and a tear slide down her cheek. “He won’t. Believe me. I saw he looked when he saw you, when he thought of you. In your presence he’s a different person. No longer juvenile and maroon. He is beaming and yellow. You are his sun and he is- he is shining in you. Don't cry for him…” Flynns own voice broke as she wiped Julie’s face.</p><p>“Why do you seem… sad? Whom does your voice break for?”</p><p>Flynn looked up at Nurse Harrison, who seemed to understand, “I’ll give you two some time.”</p><p>“Do you… know of Caroline Wilson? The girl from the village who dances and... “ Flynn leant a far off look toward the window. “She’s a Patterson.” </p><p>“And? So is my husband… so am I now.” Julie held her friend's hand, who placed her other hand over Julie’s. “I love her. And King Henry says it’s… it’s a cruel and unfamiliar punishment but I cannot help it. And she- do you remember the night of the party? Where you met Lukas-”</p><p>Julie nodded, her eyes trailing to the floor board where Flynn was looking. </p><p>“She loves me too. She told me, She’s planned for a carriage to take us away later in the week-” “Wait does this mean-”</p><p>Flynn looked back to her, a sheen over her eyes. “I’m leaving…”</p><p>That night, she dreamed of losing Flynn. She knew this was a good thing. A special thing her friend couldn’t possibly let go. </p><p>Then, she dreamed of her and Luke’s next meeting, and running into his arms from across a field of wheat. She dreamed of the scent of him, and how he’s hands would feel against her cheek. And she dreamed of his lips on hers, telling her that it would all be okay.</p><p>———</p><p>Luke had spent the next night hidden away in the chapel, brought food and news of his banishment by Friar Trevor. </p><p>“It’s not good, but the sentence could be worse…” Trevor had made clear as they sat for tea. “I wish I had been given a sentence of death rather than banishment. At least then I wouldn’t have to go my life without my dear Julie.” Luke groaned, pushing his saucer away.</p><p>They were startled by a knock at the door, bringing forth a new guest to the church. “Quick boy! Hide!” Trevor had motioned towards a corner of the room hidden away from the door.</p><p>“Father! It’s Nurse Harrison! I bring a message from Julie Molina for Lukas. I assume he’s with you!.” A voice from the other side called out, and Luke let out a sigh of relief. He knew he could trust her.</p><p>He signaled for Trevor to open the door, and allow the girl inside.</p><p>“Julie is worried sick.” She said once the door had been closed, pulling out a letter from her coat. “She said to deliver this, and only for you to read it once I’ve gone.”</p><p>“She doesn’t expect a response?” Luke glanced up at her, and Harrison shook her head, “One will come with time is what I was told. Now, I must make haste.” </p><p>Harrison turned back towards the door, but stopped halfway through and turned back, “and Lukas… be safe.</p><p>Luke nearly tore the letter as he opened the envelope, eager to hear the words of his beloved once more.</p><p>
  <em> Lukas, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I mean you no ill will. You have said that you feel comforted amongst the stars when we’re together, so why does it feel like every single one has been snuffed out by the hand of the almighty? We will reunite soon, I believe it to be true.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> With love, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Julianna </em>
</p><p>Even reading the word <em> love </em> filled Luke’s heart with joy and hope. He’d see her again soon. And as they’d learned previously, <em> soon is whatever you make it to be </em>.</p><p>———</p><p>Reggie was at a loss. He’d lost his two best friends in a matter of hours. But at least he still had Bobby, who hadn’t left his side since Alex’s body was carried away.</p><p>It was strange, seeing a Molina and a Patterson so close, practically hanging onto each other with every passing moment. </p><p>“When we were children… Luke always told Alex that they’d find a place together, even though they were from different houses.” Reggie trailed off, picking at the dried blood on his palms. “That was before the rivalry escalated, before Luke’s father and Julie's father had turned against each other completely.”</p><p>Bobby remembered it, though not well. He’d spent most of his childhood indoors, taking care of his young sister and studying how to fight. He didn’t have time to keep up with the political turmoil of the kingdom.</p><p>After the turn of the 17th century, Mitch had been dead set on keeping the kingdom as it was. Harmonic. And what Luke would call “old school”. </p><p>Ray had wanted to advance, grow their kingdom and leave the old ways in the past. </p><p>But now, here he was, wrapped up in the life of a Patterson boy that he wanted to grab hold of and remind him that everything would be alright even if it all seemed bad right now. </p><p>“Do you think it’ll be okay?” Reggie whispered, and Bobby grabbed hold of his hand again. “Yes, I do. I do Reggie.”</p><p>“The sun is setting-“ Reggie pulled his hand away, pushing himself to his feet. Bobby considered grabbing him right there and kissing him for just a second.</p><p>“Hey Reggie, uhm- don’t do anything… stupid.” Bobby said as they parted, and Reggie turned back towards him. </p><p>“I wouldn’t dream of it…” he said softly, before placing a swift kiss on his cheek. He hadn’t considered the people around them, or even thought about what he’d done. </p><p>Fortunately for them, no one seemed to see it. </p><p>Bobby brought his hand up to the spot as he watched Reggie leave, trying to hold on to that feeling a moment longer. </p><p>And from the depth of his soul, he quietly whispered, “Dream of me.”</p><p>———</p><p>Willie could barely leave his house. The last time Alex had been there, he’d left one of his coats on the dining room chair, and Willie had hung it up in one of the closets. Now, it was all he had left of him, besides the slowly disappearing scent of him, and the touch of his hand on Willie’s cheek that washed away with every minute that Willie wasn’t holding him in his arms.</p><p>The blouse he’d worn that day was burned in the fireplace, too stained with cherry red to be redeemed and reworn. He was lucky it wasn’t the only one he owned, but it was still gone. </p><p>Willie had spent hours scrubbing at the fabric, rubbing at the red until his own fingers almost bled. But it never came out, so he balled it up in his palm and threw it into the flames, letting it burn away into nothing more than ash.</p><p>Bobby had come to visit him a few times, Reggie hadn’t been able to at all. </p><p>“It hurts… losing someone you-” Willie had never been able to say love or admire. The fear of being… exposed to the horrible, cruel world outside the Molina walls was insurmountable.</p><p>“”But you were there. You held him as he died. He knew you loved him.” Bobby reassured him, placing his hand on Willie's shoulder as he took in a shaky breath. “But we ran out of time…” he whispered, letting matching tears race down his face, staining his cheeks.</p><p>“Time… it doesn’t necessarily run out. It just becomes a part of history.” </p><p>Bobby wasn’t sure how else to help, so he left soon after. Willie found himself above Alex’s grave. His family hadn’t allowed him to be laid in their tomb, instead buried in a paupers grave.</p><p>Willie ran his hand over the stone, placing down the few things he’d brought with him. One was a bottle filled with a red liquid that left streaks on the glass when it sloshed. </p><p>“I just…” he started, voice hushed and hoarse, “Everything happens for a reason, I know of that. And I just wish I’d been next to you when my world collapsed. At least I would have caught you in my arms.” Willie undid the cork as he spoke, raising the bottle to his lips.</p><p>“I’ll see you in the next-” he drank the bottle in one gulp, and leaned back, parchment and quill in hand.</p><p>
  <em> I loved him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m sorry. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Give Bobby and Reggie my love. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To the next world, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> William </em>
</p><p>They found him the next morning, gripping the parchment and leaning against Alex’s grave. A small smile on his face and knots in his hair. </p><p>When word reached the other two boys, Reggie locked himself away while Bobby returned to Willie’s house, pulling Alex’s coat out of the closet. He folded it neatly, carried it under his arm, and brought it back to Reggie, placing it on his bed at his feet. Reggie just smiled, and opened it, pulling it close around him.</p><p>Thank you Bobby-” “Anything for you, my-” he stopped himself “Reggie”.</p><p>------</p><p>Trevor was, more or less, stunned at the visit of Nicholas. He’d had too much business with teenagers recently, so when he heard that Nicholas was planning the wedding of he and Julianna Molina, he about fell over. </p><p>“It is what my father-to-be wishes” he smiled and nodded, “And I will gladly go along with it…” Nick chuckled nervously and looked to his feet.</p><p>“She’s been… grieving…” He shook his head, a strand of hair falling into his face. “From what I understand, she and Caleb were… close. Her father is… he’s worried about her. She's taken to her room, where she cries for days. He believes that this- this wedding will cure her spirits!”</p><p>Trevor knew playing in the affairs of the Patterson’s and the Molina’s could cost him his life, so he said nothing, and continued to listen to the boy.</p><p>He’d sent Luke away to Mantua until he and Julie could figure out how to reunite them. The chapel and its quarters was too risky, what with people coming and going. Julie came to the chapel every few days, accompanied by Flynn and occasionally Reggie and Bobby. There, they’d discuss how to bring Luke back to the kingdom, or get Julie to Luke.</p><p>“I should've known-” Julie paced the next time he saw her. She’d only come with Flynn that time, who looked slightly saddened by something. “Caleb must have- must have done something before his death! That man-” she collapsed into her seat, wrapping her hand around the cup of tea Trevor had set out, “I hate him with every fiber of my being…”</p><p>“Hate is a strong word Julianna-” Trevor placed down his tea, and Julie leant forward. “Yes but I mean it. He has… ruined my life. I hate him.” </p><p>Julie swallowed the lump in her throat, setting down the undrunk tea. “And the worst part is… I can’t do anything about it. He’s cursed me to a life without the man I love.”</p><p>Flynn reached out a comforting hand and laid it over Julie’s thigh, but Julie shot up out of her seat, and Flynn pulled her hand back. If Trevor had to guess, there was a bit of tension between the girls.</p><p>“Where is he?” Julie looked back at him, clenched fist at her side and a look on her fact that only held grief and disappointment. Trevor looked at Flynn, who seemed to understand his hesitancy, and who stood and cleared her throat. “I’ll… wait outside.” She glanced at Julie, who made no effort to stop her, before opening the heavy door and exiting.</p><p>“Something happened-” “It’s not important.” Julie cut him off, “Where’s my husband? Where have you sent him?” “He’s in Mantua. He’s safe, in the protection of a friend of mine. A musician.”</p><p>Julie bit her lip, looking back down at her hand, regretting not taking something of his to remember him. “Send for him-” “Julianna I cannot-” “Why? Why not?” </p><p>Trevor didn’t have a good excuse. If he said that it was because of Luke’s punishment, Julie might kill someone too if it meant she would be banished. He was afraid her victim may be himself.</p><p>“Sometimes… sometimes you spend your entire life looking… waiting for someone so can you love them, and you almost give up. Sometimes you find them. Then life gives up on you.” He said hushed, almost like he was recounting his own story.</p><p>Julie was determined to not be given up on, and she drew her eyebrows together and sniffled. “Well I’m not- I’m not giving up. And it certainly will not give up on me.” Her voice was sharp and she drew in a breath that could slice parchment.</p><p>“I have… an idea. But we must act on it quickly.” Trevor looked at the table, hands folded in front of him. “Why?” Julie let her brow unfurl, and raised one of them instead.</p><p>“Your father- is going to tell you some… unpleasant news tonight.” His gaze stayed for a minute, before he stood. He moved towards his cabinet, throwing open the doors and rummaging through the bottles, letting them clink and knock into each other. Finally he pulled one out, the dark bottle hiding its color.</p><p>“This… this will put you into a deep sleep for two and forty hours. After- after he tells you, you drink it. They’ll place you in your family's tomb, and I will send a letter for Luke telling him of the plan. He’ll be here when you awaken, and then you can go. Be together. Away from Verona.” He set it down on the counter for her, turning away and back toward the table. He’d been embroiled in a love story for the ages, yet it hurt his head to be in it.</p><p>“Thank you Friar. Thank you.” She tucked the vial into her cape and approached the door, taking a deep breath and disappearing through it.</p><p>To her, Luke was like a ghost. There one moment, gone the next. She was unable to reach him, feel his skin under hers, taste his lips anymore. Instead she was cold without his embrace and felt like she was being swallowed by her grief once again.</p><p>“Julie are you-” Flynn began as Julie pushed past her once she’d left the chapel. Julie only responded with, “We must go. My father awaits me.”</p><p>------</p><p>“Julie- honey? Can we talk?” Her father asked that night as she readied for bed. The mansion was quiet. Not even her brother was awake. Usually she could hear him running around throughout the halls, but tonight they were empty.</p><p>Julie looked at him through her mirror, his greying hair and pointed nose peeking through the door, “Come in.”</p><p>Ray made his way inside, sitting on her bed. “I know the last thing you want… us marriage. But- Julie honey… it's time.” He took in a breath, and looked down to the floor. Julie didn’t dare turn around, she just stared ahead at her own reflection.</p><p>“I don’t- I don’t like it anymore than you do. I can promise that but Nick he’s- he’s getting impatient. I’ve arranged for your wedding… this coming Thursday.” He wiped his palm on his knee, and looked up at her. “What? Your thoughts?”</p><p>Julie looked back at him, once again through the mirror, and ran her tongue over her teeth.”I don’t- I don’t understand. I’ve told you how- how little I would like to be married to Nicholas. Yet you still do this…” Tears formed in her eyes as they darted around the mirror,  finally landing back on Ray.</p><p>“I’m sorry but this needs to happen-” Julie turned in her seat, cutting him off, “Why? Why must you choose the one thing I have wished not to happen more than life itself? Why-” Ray put his hand up, stopping her as her voice shuttered and her shoulders heaved.</p><p>“You will do it. No questions.” He stood. Ray was nothing but a kind man, who’d tried everything in his power to keep Julie happy in the times after his wife's death. He’d give up the entire kingdom for his children then, but now was different. Now war with the Pattersons threatened their very existence, and the Prince was on the verge of sentencing everyone in the kingdom to a cruel punishment if the fighting continued. With Julie's marriage to Nick, he’d have an inside with the Prince, and save his house from an utterly devastating end.</p><p>Julie couldn’t bring herself to say anything more. The kingdom was important to her father, and her father was important to her. But soon, she’d have her way. She’d find a way out and then she’d be back with her beloved.</p><p>Yet it would cause Ray so much grief. </p><p>As she watched him leave, and the door closed harshly, she let a tear fall down her cheek. The potion Trevor gave her sat on her nightstand, next to her hairbrush and a roll of parchment. It glinted in the mirror, and Julie finally turned to look at it.</p><p>It was blue, she’d discovered when she undid the top, and it was cold as it slid down her throat. The feeling was a great surprise given that the air was humid and sweat was clinging to her skin.</p><p>Julie settled into her bed, blowing out the single candle that illuminated the room, not very well though. Water formed in her eyes as she closed her eyes, blinking them away. She’d be leaving everyone she loved come forty and two hours from then. Nurse Harrison, Flynn, dad, Carlos. She’d even miss Reggie and Bobby, the two boys she barely knew, but who loved her husband unconditionally.</p><p><em> Goodnight my love </em> Luke’s voice rustled in her head, as though he was right next to her. <em> I’ll see you soon. </em></p><p>------</p><p>
  <em> Lukas, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When this letter reaches you, you must come back to Verona at once. Julianna has taken a potion of my own devising that will render her paralytic for forty and two hours. She has entrusted me to inform you of this. She is to be placed in her family’s crypt later this afternoon, and is claimed to have fallen out of grief from her cousin's death. The family is beside themselves and will surely not open it until after your arrival. She will awaken once the potion has worn off, and you shall be there, waiting for her. I trust you two will be happy in Mantua, or wherever it is you two plan to go. This may be my last correspondence with you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Friar Trevor </em>
</p><p>Trevor sealed the envelope with wax and handed it off to his messenger, a young priest, making sure to inform him that it needed to arrive in Mantua within the 42 hours. Then he sent him on his way, lending him a horse and some supplies for his travel.</p><p>Unfortunately, his messenger was stopped by an elderly man, hoping to find healing for his family. That family would have the Plague, and poor Friar John would be trapped in their home, exposed to it.</p><p>Luke never received Trevor’s letter.</p><p>------</p><p>Luke had been having a good day. He’d woken up early and began work on a song for his Julie, strumming melodies on his mandolin and humming the tune. That good day was quickly soured upon the arrival of his messenger Balthasar.</p><p>“Balthasar? Have you brought news from my wife? Is she well? Oh and how of my father and my friends?” He badgered the man with questions, but Balthasar stayed quiet and lay his eyesight on the floor. Luke noticed that he’d been crying, and his eyes glossed over.</p><p>“She’s well. Nothing can happen to her now that her body lay in Molina’s tomb and her soul amongst the angels.” He whispered, finally looking up at Luke when he’d finished. Luke furrowed his brow and let out a sudden, helpless breath. </p><p>“What- what- what do you mean? Is my Julie-” “Dead. In her sleep. Her family says it is from the grief of losing- of losing Caleb.” </p><p>Luke forced his eyes shut and shook his head. He couldn’t dare believe it to be true. His sun, his stars, the world as he knew it had fallen. It was like it was collapsing into nothing and taking everything with it. The day was gloomy now that she was gone. His sun stripped from the sky.</p><p>“Get me parchment and a horse. I’ll be heading back to Verona today-” “You can’t be serious. You’ve been banished-” Luke stopped him as he whipped his head around. “Death is better than a world where I am alive and she is- where she has gone to the grave and left me alone.”</p><p>Balthasar returned an hour later with a horse, packed and ready for travel.</p><p>Before he left city limits, Luke spotted an apothecary closing the doors to his shop. “You! Apothecary! C’m here!” Luke rummaged through his satchel, pulling out 40 gold coins. “Here, take these coins and give me any poison. One that may kill me sooner rather than later.”</p><p>The old man looked at Luke like he’d lost his mind, but begrudgingly disappeared into the shop, returning minutes later with a bottle.</p><p>“Drink it all. It will put you to sleep before you can even process your loss of consciousness.” Luke took it, handing over his satchel and the 40 coins, before making his way out of the city and towards Verona.</p><p>------</p><p>When Luke reached the Molina’s tomb, he used the crowbar and hammer he’d stolen from the gravekeepers shed to pry open the door of stone. It was heavy and cold and would have crushed him under its weight.</p><p>Julie looked so beautiful, draped in the moonlight. Yet her skin grew cold and her hair was displayed around her head like a halo. Luke dropped to his knees, letting his tools fall to the ground.</p><p>“The sun could not keep your glow intact, but the moon cannot compare to your beauty.” He cried as his lip trembled and he slid his thumb across her cheek. “Life without you will be… I could not live-” he reached into his pocket, pulling out the small vial the apothecary had given him earlier in the day, “So I won’t.”</p><p>He uncorked it and stared down the liquid. “I love you… my Julianna. My sun. My beautiful rose in the night.” He pulled the medal he’d given her out of his shirt and over his neck, gripping it tightly by the chain.</p><p>“In another life we’ll have-” he swigged the liquid, “eternity.” </p><p>Then he fell upon her, arm draped over her waist and the other hanging at his side, loosely holding the bottle before it fell to the ground, shattering into pieces. There wasn’t a drop left inside it.</p><p>With the shatter of the glass came Julie’s eyes, fluttering open so delicately to look at the ceiling. She felt the weight of <em> something </em>hanging over her, and she had to force herself up onto her elbows.</p><p>Her throat hitched as she saw Luke, lifeless and unmoving on top of her. “Oh, my sweet husband! What have you done?” She pushed him over onto his back as he slid down onto the ground, and Julie leapt from her spot. </p><p>The glass caught the glint of the moonlight, and Julie shuttered. “Oh, poison! How rude of you not to leave any for me!” She cried into his shoulder, and pulled back, holding onto his face with both hands. “Maybe… from your lips I will find some!” So Julie grabbed onto the back of his head, kissing him. He was still warm, but he did not respond to her.</p><p>It wasn’t enough.</p><p>“Luke…” she cried, pulling his corpse into hers. Her hand brushed past his waist and caught on the sheath of his dagger. Julie pulled it out, holding it up to reflect the light and shine on the wall past her head.</p><p>“If I cannot live without Luke…” she looked to him and let more tears fall, “then I cannot live.” Julie thrust the dagger into her chest. It was tight and painful and her whole chest burned as she pulled it out. </p><p>It was only moments, but it seemed like hours as she lay there dying. Her breath became shorter and her chest heaving as she attempted to breathe. </p><p>Then, not at all.</p><p>------</p><p>The Molina’s and the Patterson’s learned to put aside their differences, like they had once before. Ray set a meeting with Emily and Mitch, and the three finally learned that politics may not always bring peace to a land, but grief can.</p><p>“We’ll raise statues, made of gold and as beautiful and gleaming as our children. And their spirits will live on in them forever. Victims of our quarrel. Innocent and… and passionate.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this has been a bitch to write. I sincerely hope you guys enjoy it as much as I cried writing it. Thanks to all of my friends that listened to me go brain dead/cry/just have a breakdown over it in general. Also thanks to all my knowledgeable friends that answered my questions when the website I used for the script crashed,</p><p>I took a lot of risks with some of these character plots, especially with willex, boggie, and flarrie, given the laws against homosexuality in the 1600's placed by King Henry the Eighth. Also had a crisis over "who tf do I kill off" but I guess I figured it out eventually. I don't even really remember writing half of these if I'm being honest but it's whatever.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>